


Aced It

by am_i_write



Series: Robin's Asexual Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Iwa-chan, M/M, Mutual Pining, asexual!Iwaizumi, iwaoi - Freeform, shittykawa, supportive!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/pseuds/am_i_write
Summary: Iwaizumi has a major crush on Oikawa, but refuses to act on it as he thinks his asexuality would ruin a potential relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic is based off of my experiences as an asexual person, but not all asexual people feel this way! Thanks.
> 
> Oh, and these characters are not mine!

Iwaizumi Hajime did not want to be in love with his best friend.

"Iwa-chan," a voice whined. Iwaizumi sighed. He really didn't want to be in love with his best friend, especially not when he had such an annoying one. "I'm hungry."

Turning to his best friend who was sprawled on the foot of Hajime's bed, he gave him his best affectionate glare. "You're always welcome to anything in my apartment, Shittykawa, you know that."

Tooru pouted, but Hajime didn't miss the gleam that appeared in his eyes whenever he told him that he could have anything he wanted from him (which happened quite often). "But I don't wanna get up. Do you have milk bread?"

Hajime always had his best friend's favourite food, and he knew it. Sighing, he got up to get his friend his food.

By this point, Oikawa had to know that Iwaizumi was madly in love with him. Why hadn't he said anything, though? Was Oikawa worried that Iwaizumu would leave him if he told him that he could never feel the same way? Iwaizumi sighed again as he entered his bedroom with a plate of milk bread in hand.

Tooru turned to look at him, frowning. "Iwa-chan, why are you sighing so much today?"

"No reason," he replied, setting the milk bread down beside Tooru who wolfed it down before turning back to him.

"You're such a liar, Iwa-chan," his best friend complained, but Hajime remained silent; he hated lying to Tooru, and he wouldn't do it again if he didn't feel the need to. Tooru frowned. "Hajime, tell me what's wrong?" Wincing at the use of his given name, he got up from his bed.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to take a shower, but you're welcome to stay here if you like."

Oikawa eyed him skeptically before grinning at him. "Aw, Iwa-chan, have my devastatingly good looks got you so hot and bothered that you need to take a shower?"

"Shut up, Trashykawa."

\---

Iwaizumi let the water cascade down his body as he thought about his list of problems.

1\. He was in love with someone who had a shitty ( ~~endearing~~ ) personality.  
2\. Said person, Oikawa Tooru, had been his best friend since childhood, and would probably find it weird that Hajime was in love with him.  
3\. Though Tooru had dated guys before, he would probably reject Hajime if he confessed to him.  
4\. Even if Tooru didn't reject him, there was still one big problem: Iwaizumi didn't experience sexual attraction. Oikawa had told him of his many sexual adventures, and no way could Iwaizumi neglect Oikawa's needs if Oikawa somehow ever had romantic feelings for him.

For the most part, being asexual had never bothered Hajime, but it made him feel selfish to want Tooru for himself so badly when he knew how Tooru needed more than Hajime could offer.

\---

Iwaizumi eventually made himself get out of the shower to face his best friend once more.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was playing on his phone when Iwaizumi returned, but he sat up, a determined expression on his face.

"Iwa-chan, there's something I have to tell you." Hajime met his eyes, and frowned when he saw how nervous Tooru looked as he chewed on his lip. Had Tooru figured out his secret? Was this the moment he would reject him? Tooru took a deep breath, then said, "Hajime, I- I love you. I'm in love with you."

Hajime felt his mouth drop open. Tooru's brow creased. "But you can't be," he mumbled. "That's not- It isn't... You can't be."

Tooru frowned, eyes watering. "Yes, I can be. Just because we're both males, that doesn't mean-"

"Stop," Iwaizumi interrupted. No! That wasn't what he meant to say at all. It sounded so cold, so cruel. Tears were streaming down Tooru's face.

Hajime opened his mouth to apologize, but Tooru beat him to it. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I've gotta go."

"Tooru, no!" He grabbed for his best friend's wrist, but Oikawa slipped out of his grasp, darting down the hallway. Before Hajime had a chance to stop him, Oikawa was gone, running out Iwaizumi's front door and biking away.

\---

Iwaizumi lay on his bed to collect his thoughts for an hour before heading over to Oikawa's house. He knocked on the front door hesitantly. It swung open.

"Iwaizumi," Tooru's mother greeted. "You know you're always welcome here, but Tooru is quite upset right now. He might not want to talk with you." Iwaizumi nodded, and she gave him a sad smile as she let him in. Everyone knew that Iwaizumi would never leave Oikawa in a state of sadness if he could help it.

He knocked on Tooru's closed door, his mind full of anxious thoughts. What if Oikawa was angry with him? What if Oikawa would never speak to him again? "Tooru," he called softly.

"Go away!" came the reply. Hajime sighed, then opened Oikawa's door. Tooru was laying curled up on his bed, his body shaking and his face pushed into his pillow.

"Tooru, I didn't mean-" he began, but stopped when Tooru quickly sat up, glaring at Iwaizumi through his tears.

"I don't want your pity or your lies!" he snapped before softening, looking miserable instead of angry. "We're still friends, though, right? Can't we forget I ever said anything? I'll stop having feelings for you, I swear." Iwaizumi breathed deeply.

"Tooru, I'm in love with you, too," Iwaizumi replied. Shit! That wasn't how he meant to say it! Oikawa glared at him, clearly not believing him. "No, Tooru, really. I've had a crush on you for years, but I was too nervous to tell you."

Oikawa eyed him skeptically. "Then why did you look so sad when I confessed to you? You should've been happy that we can be boyfriends now." Iwaizumi winced, making Oikawa frown. "What?"

"The thing is, Tooru... I don't know if we should be boyfriends," he trailed off again. Tooru's lower lip trembled.

"What?" His voice was devastated, hollow. "Get out."

"No, Tooru, I-"

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my room! I don't know why you're playing with me like this, but get out!"

"Shittykawa, shut up for one second! There's something I need to tell you." Oikawa was letting tears stream freely down his face now.

"What is it?" he spat.

Staring at his feet, Hajime took a deep breath. "I don't experience sexual attraction, and I find the idea of having sex to be repulsive. I- I would never be able to provide you with everything you need if we dated. I love you, Tooru, and I just can't do that to you. I'm sorry." He waited for one silent moment before looking up just in time to see Tooru launch himself at him. "Gah!"

Tooru's lips found his own, pressing against them softly, insistently. Hajime melted into it, then forced himself to pull back. "Tooru, what-" he began before being silenced by the other's mouth again. It was a long moment until he was able to detach himself from his best friend.

Tooru was crying, but smiling at the same time. "You absolute idiot, Iwa-chan! I don't love sex; I love you!" Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and he coughed into his fist in attempt to compose himself, making Oikawa giggle.

"Don't be foolish, Tooru," Iwaizumi argued. "You enjoy having sex, and I'll just end up disappointing you. You should find someone that can fulfill all of your needs."

"Iwa-chan," Tooru protested, giving Iwaizumi his best unimpressed glare. "You're the one being foolish. Sex isn't even that great; trust me, you're not missing out on much. I've loved you for years, and the only thing I want is to be able to love you freely and openly, with you loving me back."

"Since when I have I not succumbed to your every desire? I've always loved you."

"Sap," Tooru giggled. "And yes, that was one of the biggest reasons I was able to gather the courage to confess to you; you've always been there for me, and I knew that you'd never leave no matter what. But really, Iwa-chan, I won't leave you either, especially over something so insignificant."

"Tooru, are you sure?" His best friend just rolled his eyes. He inhaled deeply. "Well then, Crappykawa, will you be my boyfriend?"

Oikawa glared at him lightly. "Stop with the mean nicknames, Iwa-chan!"

"Only when you stop calling me 'Iwa-chan.'"

Oikawa grinned at him. "I guess not then. Oh, and I guess I'll be your boyfriend if you want me that much."

"You're such a shitty guy."

"But you love me." Tooru kissed him on the nose. "And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave any feedback you have in the comments!


End file.
